1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved applicator swab which can be used, for example, in cleaning the outer human ear and nasal passages, and which can also be used for cosmetic purposes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicator swabs formed by placing a swab tip comprising an absorbent material (e.g., cotton) on an applicator stick (e.g., of wood, paper, plastic, or the like) are well known. In order to properly mount the swab tip on the stick, a number of prior art patents have generally disclosed placing a thin adhesive coating on the stick at the point at which the swab tip is to be placed. Examples of patents which carry such a disclosure include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,705,009; 3,179,108; 3,255,494; 3,443,562; 3,586,380; and 4,259,955. The prior art utilized such adhesive coatings in thicknesses that did not measurably alter the cross-sectional area of that portion of the stick to which the adhesive was affixed (e.g., see Col. 2, lines 24-29 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,562).
In prior art swab constructions (which are intended for use in the outer ear as contrasted to the inner ear canal), it is possible, through improper use by the user, to deform the configuration of the swab tip, for example, when placed in the outer human ear, such that the relatively rigid end of the stick can protrude through the softer swab tip body. Protrusion of the stick through the swab tip is undesirable since such protrusion can cause discomfort and possible physical damage to the person utilizing the swab. U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,375 to R. A. Bennett solves the potential problem of presenting a sharp-ended stick to a person's body by a distinctly different manner than taught for the present invention. Bennett proposes a one-piece, unitary molded swab in which a low porosity, slightly more rigid, shaft portion merges gradually with a high porosity, softly resilient, tip portion which can be presented to the user's body.